Letters from Harry
by OHGinnyfan
Summary: This is a companion piece to "Letters from Ginny". These are letters Harry wrote to his wife, Ginny, while out on assignment as an Auror.


**Letters From Harry**

**By OHGinnyfan**

This is a companion piece to "Letters From Ginny".  These are Harry's letters to Ginny, while he was out on assignment.  You should read "Letters From Ginny" before reading this piece.

_A/N: of course the characters are not mine, they belong to JK Rowling.  A great big thank you to her for creating such a fun world to play in.  As in "Letters From Ginny", this takes place about 5 years after Ginny graduates from Hogwarts.  Voldemort was defeated by Harry, however, the Death Eaters continue to be a problem.  Harry is an Auror and Ginny is an author._

2 October

Dear Gin,

I've been out on assignment for a couple of days now, and I miss you terribly.  It's never easy when I have to leave you for work, but it's worse this time since I have no idea how long I'll be gone or, for that matter, where I'm going.  All I know is that we're trying to round up rouge Death Eaters.  There are six of us out here.  We're basically camping out in the brush and trying to flush out anyone hiding in caves and pits.  It is, quite literally, a dirty job—no running water or facilities, as we're truly roughing it.

So far, we haven't come across any Death Eaters.  We communicate with headquarters every hour, and they try to give us information as to where to check.  They don't always have leads though.  What's frustrating is not finding anyone when we go to the given coordinates.  The Ministry fears that the Death Eaters are trying to re-group under a new leader.  They (the Ministry) don't know who it is yet, but they want to stop the Death Eaters before they can organize.

Since I'm out on assignment, I can't send these letters to you.  But I'll keep them with me, and give them to you when I get home.  I feel terrible about leaving you and the baby.  I'm worried about you, Gin.  I always fear that you are being watched or targeted because you're married to me.  I worry even more now that you are carrying our child.  Please be careful.  

  
I hate that I'm missing this part of your pregnancy.  I'm praying that we're not out here too long so I can get home and witness you getting big.  We've waited a long time for this, Sweetheart, and I want to be able to enjoy it with you.

I have to go, Gin.  We are getting ready to pack up camp and move again.  I love you, Sweetheart, and I miss you terribly.

Love Always,

Harry

1 November

Dear Ginny,

I've been out here a month now, and we've rounded up about a dozen Death Eaters.  We've been finding them in groups of two or three, so it's been easy for us to overtake them.  One of the Death Eaters we captured said that Draco Malfoy is to be the next Dark Lord.  Figures that git has delusions of grandeur when it comes to power!  We haven't seen Malfoy at all; I'm sure he's hiding in Malfoy Manor.  He's so _bloody chicken; he has all his henchmen do the work for him.  _

I hope you're fine, Gin.  I miss seeing you and touching you and loving you.  I miss being a part of your pregnancy.  I think you're about a little over sixteen weeks.  Are you feeling the baby move yet?  I want to be there to feel that when it happens.  I hope this assignment is up soon, so I can come home.  Honestly though, it doesn't look like that will happen.  I'm so frustrated that we're out here.  I want to be home so bad.  I want to hold you at night and love and protect you.  

I love you Gin, and miss you terribly.

Love,

Harry

15 December

Dear Gin,

I'm really starting to wonder if I'm ever going to be allowed to come home!  I am so bloody frustrated right now, because I can't be with you.  I feel like I've deserted you—you and our child.  I'm sure your belly is growing by now and I long to be able to embrace you and our baby.  I want to feel our son or daughter kick.  I want to hold you in my arms, right now, more than anything in this world.  I want to come home and be there with you.

We are still rounding up Death Eaters, and I'd say our total is around thirty.  Headquarters is talking about finishing up this assignment, so we can come home for the holidays.  But I won't believe it until I see the orders.  You know how the Ministry is; they say things, then something happens to change their minds. I really hope they're telling the truth, though.  I'm dying to see you and be with you.

Still no sign of Malfoy.  We've talked with the Ministry about raiding Malfoy Manor, but we have no true evidence that Malfoy is doing anything with Dark Magic.  We only have the word of one Death Eater.  None of the others will talk about what's going on.  Obviously, Malfoy has a _very devoted group of followers._

Well, my shift on night watch is about over, and I'm really tired, so I'll end this for the night.  I love you Gin; I have forever.  I can't wait to be home with you again.

Love,

Harry

(No date)

Dear Ginny,

Sweetheart, this is a quick one, as I'm not sure what's going on.  I've been captured by a group of Death Eaters.  I'm writing this while I sit in some sort of holding cell.  They ambushed me, while I was in the back of our group.  We were on the move at the time, and the Death Eaters grabbed me.  The next thing I knew, I was somewhere in a forest by a shack.  I think they knocked me out the Muggle way, tied me up, and threw me in the shack.  My wand is missing, but I still have my pack.  I was able to get out of my bonds, but can't seem to escape the shack.  There must be wards up around it.  

I'm writing this, Gin, in hopes that if I don't get out of this mess, this letter will eventually fall into your hands.  I want you to know that I love you and always will.  Please make sure our baby knows how much I love him or her.  I hope I make it back to you, Sweetheart, but honestly, things aren't looking so good.  I hope my companions find me soon.  Trust me, I'll do everything in my power to come back home alive and in one piece, but if for some reason I don't, know that I died trying.

I hear them coming, Gin, I love………..

29 April

Dear Gin,

I'm on my way home, Love!  I can't believe it, but _I am on my way home_!  I was able to escape two days ago, and wandered through the forest because I was too weak to apparate anywhere.  I came across a search party that was looking for me and I was able to lead them to where the Death Eaters had held me.  We were lucky—there was a large group of Death Eaters there.  There was no doubt they were trying to figure out what happened to me.  We had a large enough group of Aurors to be able to arrest them all.  Malfoy wasn't there, but a couple more of the Death Eaters were willing to say that Malfoy believes he's the next Dark Lord.  I hope we catch that slimy git soon!

When the Aurors in the rescue party told me what the date was, I couldn't believe it.  I was captured sometime around Christmas, and I didn't realize I'd been held for so long.  I'm so upset about missing the birth of our child, Gin.  My thoughts of you and our baby were all that got me through some of the torture sessions I endured.  I can't believe I wasn't there when the baby was born.  I'm so sorry, Gin.  I should have been there.  They did tell me we have a son, but they didn't know what you had named him.  Did you name him James, like we discussed?  They also said they told you I was considered missing and probably dead.  I'm so angry about that, because I _know how upset you probably are!  I asked that they get a message to you to let you know that I'm alive and okay.  I hope they did.    _

I want you to know, Sweetheart, that I'm leaving the Aurors when my contract comes up for renewal in three months.  This assignment took a lot out of me, and I realize that I need to be with you and the baby, and being an Auror means that I might not be able to do that.  I'm not sure what I'll do, but I know I don't want to do this anymore.  I'm tired, Love, real tired.  

I hope to be home in the next twenty-four hours.  I'm currently in a secure location, so I can be patched up and debriefed.  Of course, I can't contact you—they won't let me.  I can't wait to be home and I can't wait to hold you and our son.  I'm so excited to see you both!

All my love,

Harry   

_A/N:  That is it…please read and review.  Thank you to my pre-betas-Julie and Jen.  You both have been wonderfully patient with me, and have helped me tremendously with my stories.  I have a follow-up piece planned called "The Homecoming" which deals with Harry's return, meeting their son, and his first few days home._


End file.
